Acolytes
Acolytes are those in the entourage that an Imperial Inquisitor takes under his wing to conduct missions in secrecy for him. Some Inquisitors only have one cell, while others may have a large web of Acolytes collecting information for him. Whenever two different cells mix, however, the intense competition may prove to be quite lethal, and most Inquisitors could care less about sacrificing their underlings to achieve their goals. Zane Silvanus (Grimm) Born on a Rogue Trader battleship, young Zane was groomed from birth to be the heir to a vast empire. His father, Marek Silvanus was the master of a force comperable in size to that of an Astartes legion. Hundreds of ships and over a thousand men comparable in veterancy to some of the best soldiers in the Imperial Guard. Mareks wife, Titania Felorin was a tech priest, and a talented one at that. They were very young when the couple had their first child, Belial. The boy, like his mother would follow the path of the Omnessiah. Zane however may or may not be the son of Titania as rumor tells that by the time of his conception she was already too augmetic to bear children. All talk of adulterism has been quashed and the matter layed to rest. Things grew even more sorted when as he grew the fledgeling heir began to see things. White robed figured strode the lengths of hall passing through walls and crewmen alike...no one else could see them, hear them, feel them, and it was evident his psykic powers were awakening. So young a boy at fifteen when he was taken by the Black Ships, yet so great was his fathers influence that under the trade of mental conditioning, the boy was allowed to return home without being bonded to the emperor. He had the brand, he had the certification, so for all points and purposes Zane was now sanctioned. Due to no fault of his own, Zane was infatuated with machines. He always spent his free time in the engine room, the gunnery bays or the armories of his fathers ship the Hydra. Over the course of years he even made plans for his own ship which he dubbed the Tiamat. Thanks to his intimate knowledge of ship systems, he began taking the plans for a Cobra Class Destroyer and modifying them greatly, knowing exactly what to add and what to take away in order to create a fast attack strafing vessel. It was to his suprise and chagrin that on his twentieth birthday, his father comissioned the Tiamat to be built. Zane nearly blew a gasket and oversaw the entire operation. He fitted the escort ship with Dual plasma cannons fixed to the prow and an experimental integrated cooling system setup to feed the overheat from the cannons into the engine for enhanced speed. The primary function of the ship is maneuverability in combat. Dodging long range enemy fire, the ship readies its torpedo tube, once close enough it fires, breaking void shields before picking up speed and strafing the enemy with the plasma cannons, laser batteries and Armageddon slugthrowers. Unfortunately the dream was to be short lived as only two years after the ship's completion it was taken by Imperial Arbites and placed under lockdown by an Inquisitor, kept under constant guard at the Asgard fitting station. It was then that Zane faced his yet greatest challenge, having now to answer to an authority outside his nature. The female Inquisitor Steele, the notorious Soldier Inquisitor. Blackmailed, the now thirty year old psyker had to join a newly aquired retinue of Acolytes. Naturally he was not pleased with this, but with his ship on the line he had no choice. She needed to fill a gaping hole in the team, and his father couldn't do anything to stop it (or wished to test his son. The truth is so far unknown.) Having familiarized himself with his new team, Zane was placed in a precarious position, accompanied by half a squad of storm troopers on a submersible Zane and the other Acolytes found they were surrounded by heavily armed hostiles. In a stroke of genius Zane re-routed the ship's computers and hacked into the plasma coils, setting them to overload. The group slammed through line after line of enemies, finally breaking out just as the ship exploded, glassing an area of two kilometers in every direction and hundreds of the gangsters with it. It was some time later, holding the line to let a battered Phalaxian platoon escape, after Zane had personally led a strike team to re-capture a forgotten Imperial Whirlwind tank that he came across his greatest challenge and perhaps a newly discovered fear. Using a mix of his own psychic powers and home crafted bombs Zane helped lead the wounded and broken Phalanxian troopers to an astounding victory, breaking the enemy ranks as they filed in. Their madness proved to have a method, however, as nearly every heavy weapon team ran out of ammo. Upon pulling back with support however, Zane felt a clawing at the back of his mind. Doom bolts hurled through the air (narrowly missing a Navy Valkyrie) and he turned to see the fearsome visage of a sorcerer to the ruinous powers. Gathering his courage, Zane focused all of his powers into a long ranged firebolt. The strain of the power later caused Zane to collapse, his last memory being the sorcerer's howling cries as he turned to ash. His nightmares now are filled with temptious laughter and clawing birds, and always that voice...that whispering of gnarled teeth and serpentine slithering tongue. Zane began to wonder...had his eyes decieved him? Was the sorcerer really dead? Or could he die at all...? but most of all Zane feared...had he himself become infected...? Zanes hardships were hardly at an end as later he would find himself caught in a titanic blast that would remove him of his left arm. Even so heavily injured he maintained his focus, an amazing feat considering the daemonic adversary the group was soon to face. The very herald of the Blood god himself burst from the firey core of the blood soaked planet to plague the acolytes. It was only by the mercy of the Emperor and a well aimed bullet storm by Zane's now good friend Jerricus that they made it through. It seems as though fate has yet to finish toying with the young psychers mental health. With his ship returned o him Zane disappeared, now geared with a prosthetic arm gifted to him through a favor owed. Several months later he returned, though his once friends would hardly recognize him. Masked and robed in blood red, he even bore the name "Grimm" as a rite of passage from the Great Templar Calix. Now more than a mere psycher, The "Grimm" is a lethal combination of martial prowess and will channeled warp power. Armed with a Force weapon of his own craft named "Mephisto" the psychic soldier is nigh unstoppable in close quarters combat. At the same time his warp powers make him a deadly adversary at range. An accident on Promethius V has left the now Inquisitor with little memory of who he really is, as well as an augmetic right eye that can see through most cover. (more to come) Megehra Zenithra Raised by a Callidus Temple in the sector capitol of Scintilla, Megehra was versed in skills that were becoming of her path in life. The Callidus agents that had a hand in her training did so with diligence and ferver unlike any other. They molded the young acolyte to be the best she could have ever been, what the Inquisition wanted her to be. Though the training of the young acolyte was to be well versed with martial arts and weaponry, she was exceptional skilled with a blade. So skilled she was that the Callidus agents that observed the acolyte's upbringing took notice of her and nurtured her skills to progress further than any of her peers. One of these skills was she had a natural power to find what she needed. This served her well in being an official Assassin of the Officio Assassinorium. Though the ones that had a permanent hand in her upbringing kept her molded to her training, Megehra was not without personality and distinction from the vapid operatives that were training with her. If one was to speak with the Callidus agents that trained her while she was still a young child, they would have spoken of her as a very mindful person who had an insatiable urge to draw blood early in the battle. Though it was standard to cut out those that who had temperment problems, she was not excluded in the temple from her trainings, but rather was hand trained by the temple's head clergyman. She was naught without ferver or resourcefulness, but rather it was what made her stand out to her teachers. With much conviction and energy, Megehra was ever zealous with learning new things that would further progress her in position. Was this the Callidus agents influence or was this what the young acolyte own doing, you can decide upon that. Though yes the agents bore down upon her to do what was expected of her, Megehra was not one that was to do something that she did not want to do. This brought question into the hearts and minds of the inquisitorial agents that saw her actions. Though her insatiable need to know things wavered uncontrollably to the point that she would want to know and then the naught, she remained ever loyal to the Inquisition. Over the years that she was trained in the Officio Assasinorum, Megehra trained her bitterness and frusteration into weapons, mostly bladed weapons, her instruments of choice. As with time her training didn't waver from its persistant determined course to mold the young acolyte into a perfect weapon for the Inquisition. So specialized she was that her inquisitor inducted her into a society that was to this point in history, were only whispered about from the mouths of Calixian noble houses and the Adepta. Although facts about them are scarce in the extreme, this did not deter him from introducing her into the Moritat Society. It was a risk he was willing to take upon her, since he knew that she could handle the strenuous detail of the induction. So easily she slipped into the Moritat's grasp, she excelled even further in her skills, though keeping it hidden to those that her Inquisitor did not wish to know about. As the years progressed Megehra was given the chance to serve the Inquisition, killing the God-Emperor's enemies first hand and also providing her special qualities of being able to always find whomever she was assigned to. She was one of the Moritat Assassins, or that was what the Inquisition would lead you to believe. .::to bottom of page to Secret Facts::. Thaddeus Baal Born to an upperclass family, Thaddeus knew tragedy at a young age. His father was a well standing member of the Imperial Guard. His mother was a Sanctioned Imperial Psycher. His childhood was basic and well-adjusted, consisting of a subtle yet balanced mix of work and play. He always loved to spend time with his parents, however.. On one fateful occasion he had gotten into an argument with them over an un-just punishment and shouted hateful things before they had to go. Both were en-route to an Imperial installation near the outer rim of the known galaxy. Neither of them nore anyone on their ship were ever heard from again.. The experience scarred his mind as he was never able to reconsile his relationship with his beloved parents. At the stripling age of seven he was sent to the Schola Progenium of an Imperial Shrine world known as Veneris. A massive hatred had seeded within the boy, a hatred that would eventually become of use to the ecclesiarchy. Around the age of nine he was punished harshly for accosting another young man and bludgening him half to death. When questioned for reasons he simply stated "He made fun of my parents...." He was taught to control and consentrate his rage, directing it towards the enemies of the empire, the ones responsible for denying him his family. Years of stern care and strict teaching, combined with a natural and righteous zeal, he soon became an initiate of the imperial clerics. Through sheer stubbornness and strength of purpose, he earned the watchful eyes of the Inquisition. His tenacity impressed as well, such as when he succeeded in bringing to light a conspiracy which threatened to undermine the planetary governance on an Imperial Forge World. Over several years he weould earn yet more honors, becoming prestiegeous and well known all over Veneris. The result of such being that he would eventually be selected by an inquisitor named Jaq Draco to become part of his retinue. After the events on Grahl, Thaddeus managed to gain several honorables from the Inquisition. However, being of little to no use to Steele, their next Inquisitor, he was instead sent away to an Astartes facility to see about possible service as a Chaplain's aide. Dred Gheiz Dred Gheiz had all the luck. At least that is what most would have you believe. By birth a noble, he enjoyed a life that most people could only dream of. Privilege, wealth and influence were his for the asking. However, none of this was exclusively his. With this truth in mind he set out as an arbitrator to make his distinct mark upon the world. Born onto the noble dominated world of Merov, it seemed that there was naught that Dred seemed to lack. However the noble life though romanticized and coveted by many seemed strangely superficial to Dred. Though the high society of nobles would have you believe otherwise, their lifestyle had fallen prey to empty facade and decadence. It did not matter when or where it had first happened, the fact was that it had. Concepts such as honor and duty were instilled and ingrained into Dred early on in his life. Though he can't remember exactly why or where he picked it up. That was besides the point, as he took a notable interest in the law and its application. This in itself was not a problem, as the path of an arbitrator has many uses. Especially for the extermely afflunt circles that the nobles find routine. The problem arose when Dred decided that the law had an equal apllication to everyone no matter their status. This idea was raidical in the extreme and perhaps even heretical. At least those whom were on the wrongside of the law would want you to believe. When he first started to flourish in his mind dedicated to duty and honor, most were hoping that it was a phase and that Dred would eventually "wise up." However this soon proved the opposite for it seemed that Dred had learned his lessons too well. So well did he seem to learn these lessons that not even direct fanily members were exempt fron his scrutiny. This coupled with his "hands om" approach not only set him apart from the other nobles but made him a a potentially dangerous adversary. Something had to be done to remove this "slight inconveinience" from every day aristocratic society. So in an attempt to either remove thjis irritant and regroup Dred was sent to and put in charge of a mine on Lugnum. A fair and mostly by the book manager, he won most of his workers grudging respect through sheer tenacity, perserverance, and stubbornness. Sadly this came to late as most were disgruntled to the point of heresy already. Though out of respect for most and perhaps fear of others most tried to hide this fact from the new "boss." When the heresy came to fruition which was soon after Dred's arrival, a task force of arbitrators was sent to investigate and Dred was included mostly out of coutesy. Depending on Dred's abilties this would either "make or break him." The former seemed to be the case and details about the incident can be found in the Arbitor's case file "Red Vaults of Lugnum." Soon after this particular incident the inquisition took an extreme interest in this particular arbitrator. The future of this advocate of justice is still in question but the progression should prove to be of particular interest. Jericus Vandemar Jericus Vandemar is the Guardsman class of the Cell, a ranged weapon master and a higly competent soldier in general. Coming from the Imperial Guard, Jericus is a militaristic thinker, a no-nonsense and to the point sort of man. His training and decade long veterancy help him to keep a cool head under fire, maintaining fire and keeping combat discipline in nearby troops. Jericus was born on Phalanx VII, a hostile world at perpetual war with the orks currently holding more than eighty percent of the surface. Born in Ratchet, the new capital hive, Jericus is a hiver true and true. When he turned sixteen, he was drafted into the Planetary Defense Force like all Phalanx children. However, at nineteen years old, it was ruled that his skills were sharp enough for him to join the Imperial Guard, and he was drawn into the 211th Phalanx Rifles. It was at this point that he and his longtime girlfriend Rhia got into a heated fight. Banned from ever leaving the PDF or Phalanx for killing her drill sergeant in a fit of anger, Rhia was livid with Jericus for achieving her dream. The last time Jericus saw her was the night before he shipped out, leaving the hab they had shared in a rage. Unfortunately, his regiment's career would be cut rather short. Due to a clerical accident, the regiment's troopship, the Vervilix, was sent to the Ice World of Mara, a former penal colony consumed by the Warp, while on their way to the conflict on Tranch. With navigation and the engines down, the 211th was sent first to the surface of Mara to investigate the structures detected. Once the lander was down, the regiment found themselves in an icy hell, battling crazed prisoners, dangerous animals and even each other as the troopers went mad. Not understanding the situation, the commanders aboard the ship in orbit sent another regiment of Guardsmen down, further worsening the nightmare. As the bad news got worse, more and more men were dispatched, until barely a few thousand came back up on the landers. It was five days before the last few survivors were discovered by the Imperial Navy aboard the Vervilix. Everyone else was either mad beyond all belief or dead. After the survivors were extracted and those who were damaged beyond repair executed, less than five hundred men and women remained of the regiment. Looked over by the Departo Munitorum, the remnants of the 211th were still sent to Tranch to fight against the civil uprising instead of heading back to Phalanx for reinforcements. Stationed on this backwater duty for six years, Jericus eventually recieved travel orders to go to the Dirge of Cerberus. Jericus' travels took him to Grahl, a fuedal world where he lost his left ear to a cultist guard, to Midgard where he faced down daemons and legions of heretics on a world infected by the taint of Chaos, Merov, a world in the grasp of dark eldar, Prometheus, a planet infiltrated by the Blood Pact, and finally back home to Phalanx. Coming back to his place of birth after more than a decade was definitely quite a shock, but he followed his new inquisitor after Zane without question. However, with the death of his lover Tzarine and seeing with fresh eyes many questionable choices Warlord Sarahn makes, Jericus is undergoing a transformation, one the rest of the Cell may not like. He comes across as crude and hostile to the rest of the cell, but there is no doubt that his luck and skill are still evident enough to keep him around, despite his drawbacks. He also harbors a strong hatred for xenos (orks specifically), and the Imperium's government, like all Phalaxians. Also like all Phalaxians, however, he has nothing but love for the Emperor. Interestingly enough, though he does indeed follow orders without much of a thought to the contrary, Jericus has been shown to have a concious mind, as seen when he argued against the Exterminatus of Midgard. Jericus seems to have a streak of very good luck, as at the duelling rings on Grahl, he managed to accumulate a small fortune in gamblings wins. He has a noticeable Low Gothic accent, but is remarkably good at impersonating other accents, such as when he posed as a noble bachelor on Grahl, despite coming from abject poverty. On Grahl, Jericus faced against two heavily armed noble guards, and as a result lost his left ear. Fortunately, Inquisitor Steele had him fitted with a good quality augmetic, improving his hearing and replacing the flesh. He also recieved an augmetic left arm when his own was hacked off by a Bloodthirster on Prometheus. He also recieved an augmetic left eye as standard issue from his stormtrooper training on Scintilla. Jericus is proud to be an Imperial Guard soldier, as evidenced by his rank as captain. However, though he will gladly kill in the name of the Emperor, he does not take pleasure in bloodshed, and prefers to get the job done quick and clean with as many killshots as he can pull off. He finds the unhinged love of violence in his teammates to be rather disturbing. Jericus has a dislike for commanders and nobles, mostly because he sees the two as symbiotic. As most of the command staff of the 211th were wiped out on Mara, the regiment was given orders by foreign commanders on Tranch. Most of these made no sense, and the rest were idiotic. This was because most officers on Tranch were nobles who had gotten their rank simply by coming from the 'right' family and not getting a shred of sense in any kind of tactical lesson. Ever since becoming a stormtrooper for the Inquisition, Jericus has become like a stone wall in personality. Hard, unyielding and stubborn, he resists every attempt to undermine his duty. However, with the death of Tzarine, an ex-Navy pilot he had a romantic affair with, he has become quiet, closed off and cold, even as he fights to save his own homeworld. Unfortunately, tragedy struck on Phalanx. In the battle against Warboss Hammafist, Jericus broke ranks, defying orders to close with the ork himself in a fit of vengeance...twice. As such, he was immediately brought up on charges of disobeying a direct order, which carries with it either the sentence of summary execution or dishonourable discharge, for which stormtroopers in the Inquisition were executed. It seemed as though there was no escape, and Zane Silvanus, his identity restored, pondered long and hard about how to try and save his friend. In the final battle, Jericus showed his martial prowess again one last time in the assault on Sarahn's manor, battling his rebel PDF troopers, kroot mercenaries and Honor Guard clones to breach the manor. Jericus himself had the honor to execute Warlord Sarahn for his treacheries and heresy, blasting his head apart with a Vandemar clan plasma pistol. Afterwards, he stripped himself of his equipment and badge of honor, awaiting Zane's final sentence. But, shockingly, the price was not death. Asmodyus Novus The noble son of a family of high priests, Asmodyus Novus was born on the searing red desert shrine world of Apocrypha. Reared from birth to be just as devout as any cleric of the Imperial Cult, but with the manners and sophistication of a pronounced 'pureblood' noble family, Asmodyus was long expected to become the man his father was. Intelligent, handsome and insanely devout, just as his family had been for generations. And so he was. Asmodyus rose above his peers, attending the best universities and attending every religious sanctioning he could to become part of the Imperial Cult. But something was different. He had a desire for battle, a will to throw himself to violence. His wife, then just a girlfriend, seemed to be his sole reason for living, and he always threw himself between her and danger. Eventually, he and the woman, Valkrya Sancti, were wed and appeared to live the life that had been set out before him. Rich, influential, devoted to the Imperial cause...but always drawn to violence, the protection of himself and his new wife. For some time, his family feared that he wished to journey down the path of a warrior, which they attributed to the centuries-long feud with an opposing religious noble house on a neighboring world, the House Imaginatius on Bellstradt. Then, something happened to change everything Asmodyus fought for and believed in. The Inquisition, witnessing his fury during their investigation of this feud, realized that he only went into this bloodrage when Valkrya was in harm's way. Impressed by his righteous zeal and lack of restraint, they decided that they could use him as a weapon, and right before Asmodyus siezed his wife and spirited her away. Furious beyond all belief, Asmodyus went on a rampage before being informed by the Inquisition that all he had to do to get her back was to serve in their strike teams. Without question, he agreed, and now serves Inquisitor Steele with righteous fury, and has gotten a reputation and the unflattering nickname 'the Butcher.' Asmodyus is normally a calm, cool man, reserved and sticking to the facts. However, he makes no effort to disguise his disgust of the lower classes of the Imperium, and only ever truly feels connected to those of similar social status or through ties of faith. He is a frenzied fighter, not hesitating to destroy his enemies in the most gruesome way possible. However, these are simply because he believes that any foe who comes against him is an obstacle preventing him from ever seeing his wife again, and he makes no excuses and shows no mercy to anyone who would try and keep him from her. All throughout his life, Asmodyus has been carving light cuts into his skin, resulting in scar patterns decorating his entire body. No one knows what the pattern is or why he does it, but everyone simply attritutes it to his faith in the Emperor. Soon his entire body became covered in these scar markings like a walking gallary of faith (or fear for those who did not understand it). He and Jericus have a long-standing rivalry between them. Asmodyus believes that the guardsman wasted his time on Scintilla to visit his daughter, and Jericus believes the cleric to be a stuffed up noble bastard who doesn't understand the suffering of the people below his class. Regardless, situations get very heated between the two, and it has almost come to blows several times. During their time together asmodyus has come to have a warriors respect for jericus, although he stills sees the guardsman as more of a tool than a true man. As of Merov, Valkrya was released from the Inquisition's hold because she was pregnant. As such, Asmodyus is no longer in the Inquisition's immediate thrall...but he has the feeling there's still someone watching her. As such, he voluntarily returned to the Cell on Prometheus. Gran Magnus A highly trained clerk from the Munitorum magazines, Gran was brought into the Cell by Steele before the mission to Merov, hoping that his rather sane outlook would bring a more ordered sense to the rest. She was, sadly, mistaken. Gran was born on the rural agri-world of Cyrus Vulpa, expected to work the farm just as the rest of his family had for hundreds of years. However, sometime into his teens, he grew irritated at the toils of his labour not being rewarded, and left in a fit of rage to go offworld and begin schooling at the nearest schola he could. With his hard-working attitude and ability to adapt, he swiftly clawed his way to the top of the schola's students, earning the eye of the Administratum, who promptly placed him in the great sorting files. However, Gran boredly left after a short time, putting in a transfer to a more combat oriented unit. Attaching himself to a Guard regiment, he followed these soldiers for a half-year, providing organization to them and infrastructure in supply lines before being uncerimoniously recalled to rear duty. Gran became the Quastor of a Munitorum facility providing vital supplies to several regiments. His lash was harsh, and he didn't suffer any mistakes, always wanting things done on time and better than he expected them to be. His reputation for efficiency caught the eye of the Inquisition this time, and he was drawn in by Inquisitor Steele to work as a possible Acolyte thanks to his vast expertise in many fields. He is currently on a trial membership to see if his status will remain permanent. The newest member, Gran is also the youngest, and finds himself to be a bit distanced from the rest of the group, older and far more experianced fighters. However, he's found a budding friendship with Asmodyus, who likes to call him "Smiley." He likes to stick with the facts, and has been shown to be working on a novel of some kind, though he refuses to show anyone else. He's eager to prove himself, although he's a bit hesitant to speak up sometimes. Though his combat experiance is almost zero, during his time with the Imperial Guard, Gran quickly became a deadeye shot on the range with a rifle. He wasn't the best soldier, but he was definitely the most accurate. During the Merov mission, he managed to take out a few Dark Eldar with a basic Long Las before Jericus, sensing the flaw in the team, delivered him a better piece of ordinance, a single-shot Hellgun. Dr.Faust Doctor Faust was not born into the Mechanicus Cult like most of it's followers. Faust started off life as a promising Doctor. Over the years, Faust started taking a more... alternative way of viewing the world and his patients. Those around him knew and thought of him as a wonderful man, but to outsiders he would seem a bit... aloof. As time grew on Faust's curiosity with the way things worked drove him down to a more insane approach on things. He started thinking of how his surgical and experimental arts could advance if only he had more longevity. Faust was in search of a way to extend his longevity when he stumbled across a Tech Priest. The Tech Priest had made his way to Faust's planet preaching the word of the Omnissiah. Faust saw the advantages of becoming one of the Mechanicus Cult's followers. He could finally have what he needed to continue his research and experiments. Faust went straight to Mars to attempt to join the Mechanicus Cult. Faust was initiated into the Mechanicus Cult rather easily. The tasks the Cult set aside for him, he executed with precise accuracy. No matter how well one does, one must start at the bottom; Thus leading Faust through the life of a Tech Priest adept. Early on in his career with the Tech Priests he was found and initiated into the Brotherhood of the Sollex. The Brotherhood of the Sollex had introduced him into a more militant view of things. As Faust stayed with the Sollex, he found he had an increasing bloodlust that was only satiated when he was slaughtering the foes of his new found Cult. As each rank passed by another part of his mortal body, and even his brain were removed and replaced so that he would become closer to the machine God. Yet the bloodlust remained, unquenched by the transformations he was being put under. He soon came to the branch that all Tech Priests come to, whether to spread the word of the Omnissiah through militant arts, or to spread the word of the Omnissiah through visiting planets. The bloodlust in him spoke volumes as he proceded to become more militant. His actions proved to be the right ones as he was elevated to Magos status after a few years of work. Upon becoming a Magos the Sollex clan provided Faust with a few tasks as well as two items that have become part of his personal attire. His Omnissian axe, modified to look more like a scalpel with the Cog Wheel designed more of the Sollex clan's own sigil and his Dragon Scale armour are these items. As for his tasks, he recorded those to memory and cannot tell anyone those tasks. His first task brought him to the Inquisition. More importantly to the newly made Inquisitor Blackheart. Faust was ordered by the Inquisition to serve the new Inquisitor as his personal Magos. Upon the Inquisitor's ship, Faust was given hold over the Mechanicus preceedings and made most of his time making sure the lower Enginseers were doing their job properly. Shortly after Inquisitor Blackheart landed on the planet Phalanx, he called for Faust's assistance, resulting in the Magos' decent to the planet. Jayton (Reaper) Valerus A Cadian by birth, Jayton Valerus is a bit of an oddball. Having served with the Cadian 199th until their annihilation on a distant world, he awoke back on Cadia with survivors from a few other destroyed regiments, told that they were all being given the chance to become the best that the Imperial Guard could make them; Kasrkin stormtroopers. Valerus was born in Kasr Stelpar, a harbor on the edge of the polluted sea. He lived a rather uneventful life (by Cadian standards) and joined the Whiteshields when he turned twelve. While on drill, however, his parents were killed in a factory accident on his fourteenth birthday. After that, he enlisted in the Interior Guard before serving for two years, abruptly being snapped up by the Imperial Guard and conscripted into the 199th Cadian Shock Troops. Fortunately, he managed to survive the gruelling trials, and made it through relatively unscathed. He doesn't remember his regiment's destruction, nor can he recall the world they died on. If asked, he simply refuses to speak of it, even to a superior officer, for he feels that not remembering his comrades is worse than if he could picture the entire battle. After the death of the 199th, Valerus was returned to Cadia with several other hardened veterans, where they were all given a unique opportunity; join the Kasrkin and become one of the most elite soldiers in the Imperium. While there is no doubt that Valerus (nicknamed Reaper by his team) is a crack trooper, and his skills have elevated him to the rank of Sergeant in charge of his own squad. He is a dead-eye shot and quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat with his power sword, yet at times he seems unsure of himself, like he's using someone else's body and not his own. He underestimates himself quite often, yet never out loud, and has shown the dedication to follow any order in a snap, no matter what. Valerus has a 'quirky' personality, and a level of respect with his men not seen in other Kasrkin teams. When off-duty, they hang out together like regular Guardsmen, drinking and gambling and talking about beautiful women. But since Squad 2 is top-notch, they are left alone by their officers, even if other Kasrkin look down on them for it. Secret Facts This information is usually known only to the Acolytes (and sometimes not even they know it!) and the Inquisition. The Inquisitors do extensive research on everyone they take under their wing. Jericus: -is partially mad due to his five-day stay on the Warp infected world of Mara and the things he battled and heard in his mind. He will never speak of this incident to anyone, not even the Inquisitors. -has a daughter named Hazael , born to Rhia Skiriam. Currently, she is in the Schola Progenium's Stormtrooper program, being trained at an institute known for rigid discipline. -his bolt pistol sidearm has the name 'Freyja' carved into one side of the gun's furniture. Megehra Zenithra: -mind wiped assassin -moritat reaper Zane Silvanus: -father is a former Acolyte and still in good standing with the Ordo Xenos. -has a pension for naming his belongings, due to a subconsious need to keep a firm grasp on his reality. This is due to a life long affliction of seeing things, people that aren't really there, or so normal people tell him. Asmodyus Novus: -Doesn't believe the Emperor is a true God, simply that he is a vessel of the true Holy One. -Was struck by black, psychic induced lighting as a child. That night, he had a dream and carved a strange pattern into his back, of two wings with opposing characteristics. When questioned, he simply states that these are related to Apocrypha's way of worshipping the Emperor. -His family has a rival on another planet. The feud has gone on for centuries, with casulaties and assassinations on both sides. Thus, he is always watching his back. Jayton "Reaper" Mordechai -Is actually a mind-wiped and extensively skin-grafted Jericus Vandemar, who recieved this makeover after defying orders on Phalanx. -Doesn't remember his regiment's destruction because it too closely coincided with the death of the 211th Phalanx on Mara, which would have overridden the fake memory. Instead, it's simply a period of amnesia in his mind. Memorable Quotes Zane Silvanus: "Your arse is buttered toast." "Behold the glory and magnifiscence of my ire, born of the Holy Emperor and tempered in the fires of the emprean. May its radience seek out and consume the souls of my enemies, the enemies of the Emperor of mankind. So shall the Emperor's mercy find you, so shall His wrath burn away the impure and leave not but sanctified ashes. Ignis Santifactum Imperatus." Jericus: Sir, sir are you there? : Zane: -groan- Yes... : Jericus: What can you see? : Zane: "Shit bricks and unicorns." Jericus Vandemar: "It's gonna be one of those days..." "Bloody hell!" "I don't like killing. Fighting, sure. But do I actually take joy in pulling the trigger? If it's a filthy xeno or a heretic, I'm just doing my duty. But I don't enjoy it. Not like some men do." "The sooner we get to Omega and kill Hammafist, the sooner we can return to Ratchet and I can put a frakkin' bullet between Sarahn's eyes!" Asmodyus Novus: "Yet another sin, purged from existence!" "For the Holy One!" "In Nomeni Parti Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." "Mori Daemones Succenus."